Dead man Walking.
by Lateo
Summary: Some things can´t be forgiven. (The rating might change along the way)
1. Default Chapter

This story may seem like your average "X-Men have children", but it isn't. So if you're sensitive, do not read this story.  
  
We always hear how many of the X-Men are former killers and mercenaries. What if they really got angry?   
  
Disclaimer: If you don't know them, they're mine. If you do, they're Marvel's.   
  
Author's note: Andrea Wisdom; daughter of Kitty and Pete Wisdom, seven years old Lee Espinosa; daughter of Jubilee and Angelo, five years old I took the title "Dead Man Walking" from a movie. This fanfic has nothing in common with that movie.   
Thanks to Dehaev for the bata.   
  
  
  
Dead Man Walking.  
  
  
Chapter one.   
  
  
  
Andrea Wisdom looked on as Lee Espinosa had one of her famous temper tantrums. Her five-year-old face was wet and red with fury. She was an impressive sight and it was amazing that her high-pitched screams didn't shatter any of the windows.  
  
But it was Uncle Warren's own fault. Even seven-year-old Andrea knew that it was not a good idea to take a person, who was afraid of heights, flying. He had done it because all the uncles and aunts wanted to help Lee learn to use her power, which, ironically, was the ability to fly.   
  
She had, so far, refused to do more than use it to reach things on the top shelves. Uncle Warren had taken her flying despite this. Uncle Warren had done a mean thing, Andrea decided, and in solidarity with her young cousin, she went over and kicked him in the leg, the way daddy and Grandpa Wolvie had taught her. Uncle Warren dropped like a bag of potatoes.  
  
Lee stopped crying to look at the scene in front of her with big eyes. So did Andrea. Uncle Warren was saying bad words and holding his injured knee. He usually didn't swear like that.   
  
"Andrea Romany Wisdom! What have I told you about hitting people!" Kitty Wisdom said.   
  
Andrea used her strongest weapon--a trembling bottom lip combined with puppy dog eyes--and said, "Uncle Warren was mean to Lee."  
  
Warren, who had stopped swearing but was still holding his knee, explained what had happened and they decided that, yes, Andrea had done a bad thing. But so had Uncle Warren. He took them for ice cream after a short trip to the infirmary and all was forgiven.   
  
He took them to Salem center for the ice cream and even let them have seconds. Uncle Warren was telling them about Lee's Mom. She was coming home for her birthday, the Fourth of July, and she had promised to bring some fireworks from Madipor to show Lee and Andrea. Aunt Jubilee was funny so Andrea was looking forward to seeing her.   
  
"When your Mom was a little girl, Lee, she..."  
  
*Zoom*  
  
Uncle Warren suddenly went quiet and tense. Blood starting running out of his mouth and he tried to say something, but his mouth wouldn't form the words. Andrea could see a huge hole in his chest--the white bones of his ribcage showing. He died seconds later.   
  
She and Lee held each other and screamed and screamed and screamed while the man who had shot Uncle Warren came towards them.   
  
The last thing seven year-old Andrea saw was the back of Lee's head disappearing before he shot her too. She didn't die right away.   
  
Jubilee had to be sedated when she heard what had happened, and there was also the matter of Kitty's unborn baby to consider. Hank had been so busy with the distressed mothers that he hadn't been able to mourn himself. But late that night as he cleaned up the tiny bodies of Lee and Andrea and put Warren in his coffin, he couldn't handle it any more. He broke down crying.  
  
None of the telepaths had any sleep that night. The mansion was a bubble of sorrow and thoughts of revenge.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
What did you think? should I finish this or is it crap. If I get ennough reviews I´ll finish it (hint hint) ; ) 


	2. A conversation.

Chapter two.  
  
  
Emma Frost watched Wolverine as he took the small clothes out of the sealed bag. He had not been home when it happened but luckily Hank had made sure to preserve the scents in the clothes as soon as possible.  
  
He picked up a bloodstained blue dress and inhaled its scents with closed eyes. It was Lee's.  
  
Emma had found out about the murders when a hysterical Jubilee had called her at the school. She hadn't been able to believe it at first, she kept waiting for Hank to say that; no her goddaughter was not dead, that it she had been replaced by a clone or some other explanation. But it was little Lee and some one blow her head off.   
  
Wolverine took a new piece of clothes out of the bag it was Andreas blouse.  
  
They had found Andrea holding Lee's hand. Scott had tears in his eyes when he told them. But Emma hadn't cried and neither had Wolverine. Once in a while they shot each other looks and she knew, not because of telepathy, she just knew, that they were thinking the same thing.  
That now was not the time for mourning. Now it was time for revenge. Just as soon as they found out who did this.  
  
"What do you smell" She asked him quietly.  
  
" Death, Fear, Ice-cream and Blood" He looked tired. He had travelled all night to be here and comforted the parents. She suddenly wondered if anyone had taken the time to comfort him.  
  
"He knew better then to touch them"  
  
"Yeah, I went to the cafe but to many people had been there. The traces were gone"  
  
"You need to rest" Emma said.  
  
"Since when do you care about my welfare?" He asked.  
  
"You need to be well rested for when we find him. Because we will find him and we will make him pay for this."  
  
"Pay?"  
  
"Yes. I am tired of forgiveness. I am tired of doing the right thing all the time. I want to send a message throughout the mutant underground, that this will not be forgiven. That we draw the line with our innocent children…little Lee…" She turned her back on him and he watched her shoulders shake. But he didn't say anything. He respected her privacy.   
  
"Yeah"  
  
There had been trouble with the professor and his whole "X-Men don't kill philosophy" but Emma and Logan had an excellent solution to that. They simply didn't tell him about the part of their plan that included making a statement by hunting the murderer down.  
  
The only told Jubilee and Pete Wisdom, Andrea's dad. They both approved of it and Wisdom made all his contacts available for them.  
  
Emma Frost a.k.a the former white queen of the hellfire club and Logan a.k.a Wolverine began their journey.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
At first I only had one review for the first chapter and actually I planed on removing it. But then I got four more so your stuck with me and this little story.  
Please Review it. Perhaps you could tell me what you would like to see in the following chapters?   
  
  



End file.
